Perspective
by Wolfsbane10.14.10
Summary: This is a two-part story told from different perspectives of the same event. Things aren't always what they seem to be. Read, Review, Enjoy!
1. Petunia

**This is a two-part story told from different perspectives of the same event. Things aren't always what they seem to be. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold and dreary day. Dark clouds loomed in the sky, threatening rain as freezing winds whipped through the trees.

A fitting day for a funeral.

Petunia was glad the weather was miserable. It matched the darkness in her heart as she bit back tears and politely thanked her parents many friends for their condolences. She'd loved her parents dearly—she reminded herself of that every few minutes. She had to remind herself otherwise she'd remember how much she hated them, and such thoughts did not belong at a funeral.

She'd always loved her parents. That part wasn't a lie. But she'd always played poor second to her sister. Lily was the golden child who could do no wrong, despite only spending three months of the year at the house. Perhaps it was because they only saw her for three months of the year that her parents showered Lily with such affection. Petunia on the other hand had never been able to leave like that. She was stuck with her parents day in and day out. She was ordinary. Normal. Lily was extraordinary—a witch in truth.

A few feet away, Vernon said something loudly. His voice cut through the solemn procession like a knife. Petunia hardly heard the words, remembering instead how little her parents had liked her then-boyfriend, now-husband. They'd encouraged her to find someone else, someone a little more flexible. Someone better. Petunia hated them for thinking that she wasn't smart enough to pick a good boyfriend. Vernon had a very solid job, he came from a well-to-do family, and he had the same family ideals that she did. They were a good match. She hated her parents for thinking she could do better. She hated herself for sometimes thinking they were right.

Vernon was reaching for a glass of brandy—his fourth to Petunia's estimate. She felt her lips tightening with irritation and almost opened her mouth to scold him. But she caught sight of a lone figure approaching. A cloak billowed out behind the person, though the hood was pulled up to shield the wearer against the cold. She bit back her scolding, determined to flaunt her marriage in Lily's face. To her knowledge, Lily's love life was a disaster. Little miss perfect wasn't so perfect after all.

 _But…_ A glance towards the two coffins showed a second figure in a cloak, also with the hood pulled up. Red hair poked out of that one's hood. Lily was already there, touching the wood grain with trembling hands. Petunia's heart constricted. Lily would be crying and hurt. Tears burned at the back of her eyes; the first tears she'd been inspired to make. She wanted to run up to her sister—to fling her arms around her and forget the years of jealousy and hatred.

As if in a haze, Petunia took a few steps closer, inching within earshot as the second cloaked figure reached her sister.

"Evans." The voice was distinctly masculine, and her sister jumped beneath the cloak whirling around as though startled.

"Potter?" Lily sounded confused, a little wary. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened." Petunia was craning closer. This man was speaking very low. His voice was meant for Lily's ears only. "Are you—"

"I'm _fine_ , Potter!" Lily spat, jerking away from him.

"Merlin, Evans, am I not allowed to express sympathy?" He snapped, exasperated. Lily was stiff for a moment before wilting.

"I-I…" Her sister choked up, and Petunia almost darted forward to slap the hell out of whoever that man was. But a strong gust of wind caught his hood and jerked it back. Petunia froze with her mouth half-open. The man was _gorgeous_. She gaped at him, and then flushed, gaze darted around nervously. No one was watching her ogle this stranger. Vernon was occupied with a loud rendition of a golfing story.

She looked back to her sister. Lily's hood had also fallen back. Tears were streaming down her face. The gorgeous man was a few inches from her, hands cupped around her face as he smoothed away her tears with his thumbs.

"What are you doing to me, James?" She whispered, crumpling into his chest. The man held her tightly, lips moving against her hair. Petunia could imagine the sweet things he was saying. The love between them was so blinding that it was downright painful. All of her old resentment came bubbling to the surface. Trust Lily to outshine her in this too! Petunia stormed over to the buffet, snatching a brandy and downing it in one go.

"Go slow with those, dear." Vernon rumbled from beside her as she grabbed a second. "It isn't seemly." She turned, lips tight with rage. His face was pink from the drink.

"I'll keep it in mind." She ground out. Vernon reached out, drawing her to his side.

"Don't be testy." He murmured. "I know you're hurting." He kissed her temple, and Petunia felt herself melting. She relaxed into his embrace, grateful that she had someone to go home to. With Vernon, she'd never be alone. She looked out to where Lily had been and found that she and the stranger had vanished.

 _Good._ Petunia thought savagely. She wanted nothing to do with Lily and her stupid, perfect world ever again.

It would remind her of what could have been. Of days gone by, full of laughter and love. It would remind her of everything she'd lost. It was the price of her love for Vernon. It was a price she was willing to pay.


	2. Lily

**As always - all is property of the great J.K. Rowling**

* * *

The day was cold and dreary. A sense of horrible foreboding seemed to hang over the day. Shadows lurked around every turn, and half of them seemed full of dementors and Death Eaters. Lily kept her cloak drawn tight, one hand on her wand as she made her way down the perfectly Muggle street.

 _Constant vigilance._

She took the idea to heart. It had saved her once already, though it had been her own stupidity that got her into that situation in the first place. She shook her head to banish the thoughts as she approached a cluster of solemn people all dressed in black. The funeral was quiet except for one rather loud voice.

Lily slipped through the modest crowd, approaching her parents' coffins. Her throat tightened with the urge to cry. She felt the tears on her cheeks, though she pretended they weren't there. She forgot about vigilance, touching the light wood grain of the nearest coffin. Her heart ached. So many were dying. At least this was a Muggle death—a simple car crash. Lily was sick with guilt for feeling relieved that her parents couldn't be touched by the horrors within her world.

"Evans." _That voice!_ She jumped a foot, whirling around to find James Potter standing behind her. Blood drained from her face.

"Potter?" She managed, eyes darting over him rather greedily. It had been weeks since she'd seen him last. Since she'd left him broken-hearted in the finality of their break up. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened." He answered softly, eyes soft with the same love that had been ever-present during the year they dated. "Are you—"

"I'm _fine_ , Potter!" She couldn't handle him being here. Did he not understand how hard it had been to walk away? Did he know how easy it would be for her to fall back into his arms? There was no room for love in the middle of a war!

"Merlin, Evans." James hissed, face darkening with irritation. "Am I not allowed to express sympathy?" It took her aback—took her right back to their constant fights at Hogwarts. The heated passion that finally brought them together.

"I-I…" What was she trying to say? Reality pressed down on her, and suddenly she could do nothing but cry. Death suffocated her. It pressed down on her from all sides, stealing her breath and crippling her soul.

James stepped closer, cupping his hands around her face; smoothing away her tears. Loving her despite it all.

"What are you doing to me, James?" She whispered hoarsely, wanting to kiss him. Wanting to marry him. Was it too late to change her answer? He'd been so devastated when she refused him the first time. Would he ever trust her enough to try again? Did she even want him to?

She was in his arms, clinging to him. She'd _missed_ this. She'd run from him and thrown herself into the Order without a backward glance, resurfacing just long enough to learn of her parents' death. She'd go right back to it after this funeral. Fatigue weighed down on her. James whispered sweet nothings in her ears, hands moving in familiar patterns across her back.

 _Enough, Evans._ She snapped at herself, gathering every bit of strength she possessed to pull back. She met James' eyes only briefly before looking across the gathering for her sister. Petunia was snug beneath the arm of the man she'd married a few months ago. She was smiling lovingly up at him. It was a small relief. Petunia had someone to help her through this tragedy. Lily had no one. She'd run off the only man who'd ever truly loved her.

She couldn't even look at him. Lily strode off for the woods, pulling up the hood of her cloak as she went. She would mourn her parents quietly. They would understand that she was needed elsewhere.

And James… She cried still beneath the safety of her hood. She loved that man. She'd loved him for almost a year. She'd just been too stupid to realize it soon enough. It was much, much too late to turn back now.

There was only death left; waiting to take her into its grasp.


End file.
